


Teal Hood and the Huntsman

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Cannibalism, Character Death, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Stalking, Mild Gore, Other, Stalking, Subtle ship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: This is confusing. And All Palomo knows is the Huntsman, Locus, had saved him from a wolf named Felix. But Felix had warned him. Locus is also a wolf.
Relationships: Locus | Samuel Ortez/Charles Palomo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Teal Hood and the Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of writing, technically I am on hiatus again it seems. Though I am proud to present a one shot little red riding hood au that i had been working on and off on for two years.
> 
> Also Felix and Palomo are trans but its not big enough thing to mention in tags other then switching usage from he him and they them pronouns.

Palomo was dreadfully lost deep in the woods. From one village to a town to deliver a package. Just one package and come home. The only thing he needed to be tasked with. And already he was lost on the return. He plays with his hood strings nervously. Listening to empty sounds of the forest. 

He thinks he hears a noise. Something sneaking in the brush, scraping against the trees. Moving through until he is seen in the opening. A huntsman? Dressed as such for certain.

He hurries his feet closer to the huntsman. "Hello! Huntsman!" He freezes as a knife is drawn and pointed over. The huntsman glares for only a moment and pulls his knife back laughing. "You nearly got yourself skewered kid. Don't shout like that to someone on the hunt." 

Palomo looks over the other. He wore a wolf's pelt over his head and moves out of the brush to the light. His hair peeks out, brown like the wolf fur he hid behind. 

"You don't look like you're someone meant to be out in the woods for long. Why are you so far off trail," the huntsman asks.

Palomo pulls his hood back, his fingers play with the fabric. "I'm abit lost. I seem to of lost the trail. You would know it wouldn't you. Being someone who ventures in here often?" Palomo looks down to the grass then back up. He shouldn't make himself look nervous.

"Asking strangers for help? Well that seems even worse an idea then backtracking don't you think," the huntsman sheaths his knife. "Well I guess it is better to help you out then leave you be, hm? That'd be awfully cruel of me." He grins and Palomo can't help but smile back. "Call me Felix if you need to address me."

Palomo gives his last name. Eager and excited, this other seems friendly enough. And while he's nervous he wasn't turning him away.

\--

Felix leads Palomo through the brush. "How in the world did you manage yourself so far off track, Lomo."

Palomo crinkles his nose at the nickname. Commonly was it used in the village but that was all from those who knew him since childhood. But it felt natural out of the strangers mouth. Palomo could almost mistake the friendliness for familiarity. "I got distracted by something in the brushes. Sounded hurt so I followed the noise but never found it."

"Well that's your first mistake then. You should never help anything in the forest," Felix turns to look back at him. "Wild animals and all are dangerous even when injured. Not even a rabbit, they'll just fall prey to the next big animal to cross its path."

Palomo chuckles. "And yet you're helping me. But I suppose humans are an exception?"

Felix grins turning back to him. "We'll I'll be assuming I'll get something out of this," the hunter in the wolf's cloak teases. 

Palomo gives another chuckle. This one on the more nervous end. "Oh what would you be getting out of this?" Palomo can hear something ring in his ears.

Felix laughs. "I could get alot of things out of this. I could get money from your purse for leading you to a safe road. I could get a kiss or more."

"Or more?" Palomo tilts his head. Trying to figure out what would be more than money or a kiss. He wasn't sure if Felix was simply teasing or if he was serious. He didn't have much on him.

"Oh man. Kid, you're kind of stupid." Felix looks behind himself. "You're lucky it was me who found you and not Locus."

"What do you mean?"

"You've never heard of Locus? A wolf of the forest looking for a meal, you're kind of dumb and he could take real advantage of that wouldn't you think," Felix stops in his tracks.

"I'm not sure what you mean. A wolf is an animal. How can an animal take advantage of me," Palomo hurries to a halt as Felix had stopped suddenly before bumping into him. 

"Not an animal. You really are dense. A wolf in the shape of a human!" Felix turns and holds his hands up like claws to emphasis. "He's big and ruthless. Sadistic too. Oh the games he'd play with you."

Palomo curls close to himself. "That doesn't seem possible."

"If you think that you really will die in these woods." Felix walks closer and takes his hand. "Come one we'll be close to the roads."

Palomo makes a nervous sound and tries to pull away but Felix is now pulling his arm further as he's lead through the forest. He's heard stories of wolves in man's clothing. But he pinned all down to stories to keep children at home.

Felix pulls him through the forest. Tugging tightly on his arm. Roughly.

Palomo's instinct is to just let himself follow the hunter. He's relieved to find a clearing but then confusion to see there's no dirt road. For the third time.

"This is the same place as before. We've gone in a circle," Palomo finally manages to free his arm from Felix's grasp. "I thought you knew the way out."

"Shut up. I was losing someone on the trail." Felix looks around scanning for movement. A gun fires past and Felix shoves Palomo to the grass holding him down. He holds down Palomo pushing himself up. Face contorted and almost in a snarl. 

"Felix? Who's out there?" Palomo feels alot of warning bells in his head he grabs up onto Felix's arms trying to budge him. He winces feeling fingers dig into his shoulder. 

A tall hunter in a black wolf's cloak, a scar upon his face emerges gun pointed. Felix releases his hold and sits up. 

“Oh you're here much too early." Felix seems to growl. There's almost a smirk to it.

There’s a second gunshot into the dirt next to him. Felix stands and backs away from Palomo. “You’re gonna play it that way fine. Have him.”

Locus holds his gun steady. Ready to fire. Felix snarls showing off sharp teeth, Palomo stumbles on the ground and crawls away. Was Felix's teeth always so sharp? Felix smirks lightly. "Remember. Wolves come in all sorts of clothing."

Palomo trembles and grips to his shoulder.

The hunter, Palomo now identifies as Locus, moves forward. Palomo scrambles backwards.

Locus looks down with a bored expression. Is it bored? Palomo is bad at reading faces. But the hunter then holds a hand out to bring him to his feet. 

"You don't seek help from wolves," Locus says. Pulling Palomo to his feet once he had taken hold of the hand.

Palomo looks down the road that Felix had run down. "That. That was a wolf?"

"Yes a wolf, have you never heard stories." Locus moves away from him and scouts the area. "No I suppose not. Why believe in wolves that walk like yourself." Locus then looks over to him. "How long have you been in a circle?"

"I think twice, thrice. I don't know," Palomo rubs his arm. He still hears warning bells and there's an over familiarity here. But Locus seems to act less interested and more like he's interested in the wolf. "Are you so sure he's a wolf?" Some how wolf just seems a code for something worse.

Locus's expression doesn't change he simply raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "A wolf eats man, and thus a wolf is their proper name." Locus then seems satisfied with something and walks closer to Palomo who starts to stutter and move back.

Locus stops approaching and adjusts his gun in his arms. "Did he call me a wolf?"

Palomo only nods. What can he say here. He's getting mixed information. Locus is the wolf, Felix is the wolf. This is confusing and he hates that his brain is crossed and fuzzeled.

Locus almost smirks and puts his gun to his back. "Pay attention, Palomo."

Palomo definitely doesn't remember giving his name to Locus. "How do you know my name."

"Felix had said it."

Did he?

\--

Palomo eventually keeps close to Locus' side. They eventually makes their way out of the woods. The hunter asks for nothing. Says nothing and leaves. Back into the woods, putting new bullets into his gun. Ready for a hunt.

Palomo thought he'd never see the strange hunter again.

Till Locus met him at the front of the forest on his next delivery. 

"Mister Locus!" Palomo says startled as the hunter moves out of shadow of the trees.

He pulls off his wolf hood and stares down at Palomo. "You're entering again?"

"Its my job!" Palomo beams nervously. 

"Then let me escort you through."

"I have nothing to pay you with."

"Your company is all I need or ask for. And perhaps some meat."

Palomo ponders a moment. "Well, I suppose that is a very cheap price to pay for protection from wolves." He nods.

Locus laughs lightly. "I was teasing. But if you offer it I won't turn it away." Locus face turns into a soft smile and Palomo realizes that stern cold face... hides someone who's gentle and kind.

Much different then Felix's face. Who's soft and trusting on the surface and then horrific and cruel at a second glance.

\--

This routine would last several weeks. Palomo lays in his bed, curled comfy and happy. He very much enjoyed this friendship he seems to of collected out of the hunter Locus. Though it is a shame Locus never leaves the forest for very long. Or Palomo would invite him in for the meat he cooks that Locus seems to like so much.

There's a klink to Palomo's window. Palomo jolts awake and looks to the window. Its wide open and Felix leans on the sill. "You're getting pretty friendly with the wolf aren't you?" Felix smirks so wide it could break his face.

"Get out of my home!" Palomo reaches for a knife Locus had given him. Pointing it fiercly at the true wolf of the forest. "I want nothing to do with you beast. Leave."

"A beast? You think the wolves of this forest are literal beasts?" Felix laughs boastfully. "Yes there are beasts in the woods dear Charles."

Palomo grips the knife tighter. He isn't sure he ever gave his first name.

"But I'm hardly an animal."

"What do you want!" Palomo demands.

"I want to warn you. Your next adventure into the forest if your last, little rabbit." Felix licks his lips and moves up off the sill.

Palomo throws the knife and it sticks into the wall near the window.

"Missed." The wolf cloaked says so coyly.

"Its a warning. Get the hell out of my home!"

"Never was in your home. But I'll leave, Lomo. Just... be sure to follow my warning. I bet you'll taste so good though, so please come into the forest."

\--

Palomo meets Locus by the woods entrance. Addressing his concerns. Locus has his arms crossed. "He says he'll come for me if I enter the woods." Palomo feels nervous and rubs his shoulder and the pulls his hood more over his face.

Locus gently pets his head. "Felix would not have you so easily." His words sound hollow and distant.

Palomo is used to that by this point. He looks up at Locus. "He knows where I live. What do I do?"

"My home in the woods. It's no where near your home or the town," Locus' voice trails off and looks down at him.

"Is it safe."

"For me it is. But I can not take you there myself." Locus pulls out a small map. "Follow this path, and only this path. I know you are easily lost so I have made markings on both the map and along my trail." Locus smiles but its different then they first met. Like Locus had finally gotten something. 

"Am I.. bait for the wolf?"

Locus cups his face with his hands and says nothing.

"Locus.." Palomo looks at him. Needing something to be said.

"I will not be far behind."

\--

Locus enters the forest first. Its almost as if he vanishes in the brush.

Palomo stays by the entrance and counts to ten like he was told. Then he takes a deep breath in and enters the damp dark forest. Palomo looks at the map and follows the trail. Its a well used path. So Palomo had confidence that he would not be that lost.

The markings along tree and rock certainly helped. Pictures mostly they would seem.

Of hapless traveler. Stalked by a wolf cloaked figure. Lanky and devious. This is Felix. It must be.

But why make it an image marking along the path. Even on the map. Only the maiden is shown on the map, so the wolf must of been added by Felix themself. To mock Locus.

Its cold now. Cold from nerves. Palomo knows this. But if he stops to calm them, Felix will be there. He knows that too. His safety is in Locus' home. Where Locus can watch him.

Palomo can cook for him. And Locus will have that tender meat he always complements Palomo having on him.

The final land mark. Is more grandiose then Palomo thought. The hooded figure on the map near the home is a statue. And behind it is a home. Soft, simple cabin and Palomo rushes to it. Palomo tries the door and its unlocked and so he pushes the door open.

Inside are cloaks on the left wall, a kitchen to the right. A chair faced away from the door and stuffed game. This has to be Locus' place.

Palomo is safe. He had not seen Felix in the forest. But Locus must be taking care of that. 

There's a large fire in the middle of the room and Palomo hurries to it to warm up. Not thinking on why a fire would be burning so finely.

But soon it does and Palomo gets to his feet and turns. He sees Felix sitting in the chair facing the far. Away from the door. He turns his head with a grin so wide it would break his face.

"Felix. What are you!"

"Oh Lomo. I gave you an explicate warning about the woods and wolves. About Locus. I know you already have plenty warning about me."

Palomo grabs a fire poker and draws his knife with his other hand.

There's a creaking by the door and Palomo lets out a devilish grin. "You don't look so smug. Locus has been following me close behind!"

"Oh I know."

Palomo drops the poker and runs to the door. Palomo raises his knife again and waits on Locus. 

Locus enters into the home and closes the door behind him. It clicks with a lock. And Palomo's heart would nearly stop at its sound.

Locus turns back to Palomo and glances to Felix.

Felix hums and stands. "Well, Charles. Does it click as much as the door does now?"

Locus moves to grab for Palomo and only grabs hold of the hood.

Palomo turns and slashes out at Locus. Who in moves out of Palomo's reach, but the other still in Locus'. What a curse being so small. Faced off against someone so dire.

"Why. What was the point of this! I trusted you!"

Locus looks down with those eyes too gentle for any monster. "I have given you your fair share of warnings."

"What warnings!"

"The trail here." Locus grips onto the cloak and pulls roughly on it causing Palomo to gag.

Palomo is unable to speak or claim Locus' bullshit words. He uses his free hand to try and remove his hood.

But Locus swings him into the wall. Causing Palomo to lose more air and falls to his side.

Felix moves swiftly to grab Palomo's knife as Locus pins him down. "You were so much fun you know. Meat taste so tender and sweet when its full of dispair and betrayal."

"Quiet Felix. This is my kill this round. Give me the knife."

Felix boos at him and dances the knife in his hands.

Palomo tries to speak and Locus covers their mouth. Before taking the knife from Felix. Palomo bites into his hand and Locus only moves his hand away. "Cover his eyes." Palomo hears Locus state and Palomo goes into panic. He flails, hits around and screams.

Felix does as he was told and Palomo doesn't' even see the knife coming down. All he feels is the crunch of his bones and shearing pain.

The worst of all, fingers in the wound. Tearing it open. "I will miss you." Is the last thing he hears.


End file.
